1. Field of the Invention
Devices and methods consistent with what is disclosed herein relate to a multi-display apparatus and a controlling method thereof, and more specifically, to a multi-display apparatus which controls display screens of a display and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of display apparatuses have been used recently. Some display apparatuses may have more than two displays, and the trends are towards bigger sized screens. Therefore, a user can watch a plurality of screens, implementing a plurality of applications in these display apparatuses.
However, conventional dual display apparatuses display a whole screen by partition-outputting screens in which one window is physically divided. Therefore, even when displaying separate application screens on respective displays, a problem arises in that it is not possible to control each screen separately.
Thus, there is need for a technology that can control screens separately in a multi-display apparatus providing multi-tasking environment, so that a user can use with more convenience.